edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cul-de-Sac Smash
Cul-de-Sac Smash is a game on Cartoon Network's website. Most of the characters from the show, with the exception of Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah are playable. Setup All of the kids get involved in a demolition derby. Players start at the instructions on the game and hints. After clicking "Select a Driver," players are shown the playable characters. Once players select a player, they can then go to the derbies. Derby 1 is already unlocked and players are equipped with a Zippy car. As players complete derbies players have the ability to build their own carts and name them. After completing all 3 minor derbies, players advance to the championship derby. In order to win the cup (and the game), players must finish 1st place in the championship derby. After winning the game, players are given 2 options: continue or play again. If players select continue, they can play any derby the wish in order to build newer, better carts or even repair and sell carts. If players select play again, they start from scratch and play again. Classes *'Class 1': Easy and everyone is all in level 1 gear. *'Class 2': Easy and some karts will have level 2 gear. *'Class 3': Medium and everyone has all or two parts of level 2 gear. *'Championship': Everyone has one or two level 2 gear and one level 3 gear, someone will have all level 3 gear. Carts There are three possible parts for each component of the vehicle. Cockpit *Paper Box ($0.35) *Plastic Bin ($1.00) *Garbage Can ($3.25) Body *Wood Crate ($0.40) *Metal Can ($1.75) *Fridge ($4.00) Wheels *Teeny Weeny ($0.25) *Regular ($0.75) *Biggins ($1.50) Prices This is the list of pricings for all possible combinations, from least to most expensive. Key: S=Small (cheapest piece), M=Medium (mid-range piece), L=Large (most expensive piece). *$1.00 SSS *$1.50 SSM *$1.65 MSS *$2.15 MSM *$2.25 SSL *$2.35 SMS *$2.85 SMM *$2.90 MSL *$3.00 MMS *$3.50 MMM *$3.60 SML *$3.90 LSS *$4.25 MML *$4.40 LSM *$4.59 SLS *$5.09 SLM *$5.15 LSL *$5.25 MLS *$5.25 LMS *$5.75 MLM *$5.75 LMM *$5.85 SLL *$6.50 MLL *$6.50 LML *$7.50 LLS *$8.00 LLM *$8.75 LLL Derbies There are three derbies and one championship derby. First Derby This one is set in someone's backyard. *1st = $1.00 *2nd = $0.75 *3rd = $0.50 *4th = $0.25 *5th = $0.13 *6th = $0.00 Second Derby This one is ostensibly set in part of the lane; however, it is fenced off and seems to be much wider than the lane usually is. *1st = $2.50 *2nd = $1.25 *3rd = $0.63 *4th = $0.32 *5th = $0.17 *6th = $0.00 Third Derby This one is set near a baseball field like the one the kids played at in "Boys Will Be Eds." *1st = $5.00 *2nd = $2.50 *3rd = $1.25 *4th = $0.63 *5th = $0.32 *6th = $0.00 Championship Derby From the banner, this appears to be set in the playground. However, due to the meticulous flower formation, the artistic paved footpath, and the fact that a house borders it, it seems most likely that this one is actually set in someone's backyard. *1st = $10.00 *2nd = $5.00 *3rd = $2.50 *4th = $1.25 *5th = $0.63 *6th = $0.00 Trivia *Usually when you hit someone or get hit, they will give you some response, depending the impact of the hit and expressions of their response. Despite the characters you're hitting, they will all give the same kind of responses. This leads to some out-of-character lines. **One of the most obvious is Rolf saying "My grandmother hits harder!" Instead, he would have said something along the lines of "My Great Nana's foot stench is stronger!" *Jonny's color scheme is actually the colors that Jimmy wears. *There is no name censor on the cart names. *As found in the SWF data file of the game, there was a Character Responses icon for Jimmy, but not used in the game. Character Responses This is a list of responses that each character says in the game: *"You don't stand a chance." *"Now I'm mad (name)!" *"That was weak (name)." *"I'm coming for you!" *"You call that a hit?" *"How could you (name)?" *"My grandma hits harder." *"You're finished, (name)." *"Aaaargh!" *"Oh noooooo!" *"I'll get you for that!" *"Excuse me!" *"Take that, (name)!" *"Eeeeyaagh!" *"Tag! You're it!" *"That tickles." Gallery CDS1 1.png|The control screen. CDS1 2.png|Race selection. CDS1 3.png|The Garage. CDSSShop.png|The Shop. CDSSCheat.png|The cheat code screen (no codes are currently known). CDS1 5.png|Cart selection. CDSSGameplay.png|Gameplay. CDSSCollision.png|A typical collision. CDS1 6.png|Results screen. CDSSEd.png|Ed wins. CDSSEdd.png|Edd wins. CDSSEddy.png|Eddy wins. CDSSJonny.png|Jonny wins. CDSSKevin.png|Kevin wins. CDSSRolf.png|Rolf wins. CDSSLee.png|Lee wins. CDSSMay.png|May wins. CDSSMarie.png|Marie wins. Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World